Iris' Kiss
by luvuBrad
Summary: The dreams of one man may decide the future with his new love interest as well as their music band.
1. First Nights

Disclaimer- I don't own Bradley, Rachel, Jon, Jo, Hannah, Paul, or Tina, 19 Management does! (Only joking!) I own or at least wrote down the plot and all other non S Club associated people!! Onward to the story!!  
  
  
  
Rain pounded against the roof of the lone house boldly. Lightning flashed and thundered roar so loud, the small cabin shook violently. Inside, the small maiden stared out the window. She had been there for days, almost a week now. She was now alone; all those she loved had left. She set the letter down and let the tears drip to the floor. It was the seventh time she had read it. Once a day, to remind her he was coming home, or so it said. The date was over a week, but he usually did that to compensate the time of mailing. She had loved how clever he was. He had gone to set up their new life, far away from those who wanted to hurt them. They could never understand. There was no way she would marry a man she didn't love, like her parents wanted. She loved him, and he promised to return to her. She looked down at the ring her gave just before he left, planning the day they would become one forever, for to see, so help them God. As the storm raged on, she had made up her mind. She gathered up what little she owned, and straightened her ring. She headed to the back door pulled an ice blue scarf around her shoulders. Without looking back, she ran from her home, into the blackened forest. In the other direction, her fiancé made his way up the beaten path. It had been months since they had last been together, and he had regretted each day apart from her. He had missed her more with each passing moment, but now he was home. They could be together once again. He entered the house to darkness and gloom. The last letter he had sent sat on the desk that faced the door. On some spots the ink had run down, as if tears feel as she was reading it. It hurt his heart to think about all she had been through while he was gone. They were in love, and it was all that mattered to them, not to many others, though. They had a forlorn relationship that never should have been. As lightning flashed outside, a long piece of fabric fluttered in front of the window. He recognized the scarf instantly. He raced outside to see his beloved. His heart broke to find the garment tattered against a fence pole. He clutched it close to his chest, rubbing the crimson stitching. Although the 'M' had become ragged, her 'S' still held fast. Covered by the rain, his tears of sadness fell onto the soaked scarf. Continuing into the forest, he tried to find her. Hindered by the storm, whatever tracks she may have left were washed away. But he hadn't given up hope yet. He headed toward their favorite spot, where they had their first kiss, where he proposed to her, where they had their first time together. In the middle a small field, a hill overlooked the large creek. He saw standing near the edge, as lightning flashed before him. He called her name, but got no response. Lightning flashed once more.the edge of the hill toppled into the creek.and she was gone forever. Her last words echo throughout the trees, and continued to plague his heart. "My Love, Mi Angelo."  
  
Brad hopped up from his sweat-covered pillow. It beaded down his bear chest and glistened in the moonlight from the window. A chill ran up and down his spine. Despite the humid summer weather, he got up and wrapped himself in a thick fleece robe. The clock flashed 4:03 and Brad sunk into the plush chair next to the couch. Fortunately he was in the living room, so him walking into the kitchen wouldn't disturb anyone. He tried to shake the dream from his head and focus on the awaiting day. He and the band would be off to New York in the morning then set to attend an award ceremony, but that was pushed aside by the girl's haunting words. She looked and sounded so familiar, but from where. Although he couldn't see the man's face, he somehow knew it was him. There was no way it could have been anyone else. Brad sat awoke the rest of the night watching TV or so the TV was watching him, he couldn't stop thinking about the dream or her.  
  
S Club hopped out of their limo and looked up looked at the tall sparkling glass hotel before them. "Wow, this place is huge", Brad said, dragging his bags to the door. "Yeah, super-huge", Hannah said, slightly dazed. "Come on then, we ain't here to stare at a building", Jo said pushing through her band mates to the door. The others followed while the bellboy grabbed their bag. Inside, the huge lobby was bustling with people. The powder blue wall had exotic picture of bird and rainforests. The center of the lobby held a large golden waterfall pouring into a pond with happily swimming fish. "This place is magnificent." Rachel said, amazed by the sight. "Yeah, I just hope the lifts are better than at the Sakura Blossom!!*" The band looked at Bradley, who eyed the elevators suspiciously. "Don't worry 'bout it. Our suite here is on the ground floor", Tina said, heading to the central desk.  
  
After settling into their respective rooms (inside the apartment-sized suite), the band began to practice for their performance later on that night. "What songs are we doing again?" Brad asked looking out the window to the giant coliseum across the street. "Let's see, um, Natural, You, and Have You Ever", Jon reported, looking at a note pad. After an hour of going through songs and their routines, the S Club changed into their show clothes and headed across the street. Met by screaming fan, the group ran into the guarded door and gave a unison sigh of relief. "I don't know what's scarier, singing in front of them or being chased by them. Whoa!" Simon greeted the band and led them to their dressing room. "You guys aren't nervous are you? Don't be! I hope you got you acceptance speeches ready." He left after congratulating the band one more time. Not only were they performing at the MTV VMAs (Video Music Awards) but they were also up for seven nominations, including "Best group", "Best New Single" for Alive1, "Best Performance", "Best Couple" and "Artists of the Year". A knock on the door made the all ready nervous group jump. Hannah opened the door to see Paul's ear-to-ear smile. "Hey lot", he said after hugging and kissing Hannah. Hannah looked amazed at Paul, in his stylish black and silver suit. In her own black and silver dress, Hannah thought she and Paul looked as perfect together as peanut butter and banana! The rest of the band was coordinated in couple with Jon and Jo in black and blue, and Bradley and Rachel in black and red. Since Tina had no one to match her, Simon offered to wear black and gold with her, but she turned him down, and wore a mix of silver, black, blue and red to match all her band mates. As they left their dressing room, they passed several members of the MTV board who decided on who got the awards. One of them said loud enough for the S Club to hear, "Ah, there goes the adorable couple now". The group smiled and looked towards Paul and Hannah, who basted in the glow of compliments. Brad smiled at the board, but noticed how the woman who spoke nodded towards Rachel as opposed to Hannah. He shrugged it off and continued to head towards the stage area. He was just excited as Paul was because he was up for "Best Male Singer". As the moved into their seats, Brad felt Rachel squeeze his hand. He looked towards her and their eyes met. She moved her lips to say something, but nothing came out. Brad gave her a quizzical glance and they sat down. Rachel shook her head, and focused on the stage. She didn't want to trouble him on such an important night.  
  
On stage, Sarah Michelle Gellar and Jessica Alba were on stage joking about a fight between Buffy and Dark Angel. Brad jumped up startled when the room burst into laughter and saw Sarah holding a stake up to Jessica and Jessica holding picture of David Boreanaz and Freddie Prinze Jr. taunting her, "Put down the stake or the hotties get it!" He had drifted of into a daydream about her the fourth time in the last hour. Usually Rachel would elbow him discreetly. Although a few time he caught her staring at him. Finally they got around to what the S Club had been waiting for. Ashanti and Usher were holding the envelope to Best Group and all six members were itching with anxiety. Even Paul was on the edge of his seat. The little tape tore and a hush fell over the crowd. Ashanti looked around smiling and began, ".And the winner is.S Club!!" The six Clubbers, Paul, Simon and few others leapt up jumping shouting over the crowd. The band made their onto the stage and each hugged/ shook hand with Usher and Ashanti and Brad grabbed the little Moon-man. "Whoa", he said into the mic, "Well, I'll start by thanking our manager Simon, if it weren't for him, we would be here", Jo moved to mic, "And we thank our families for their continued support." Hannah stepped up, ".Um, let's see, ah, we definitely have to thank the fans, without you lot, we'd never made it!" Jon, Rachel and Tina stepped to the mic and looked confused. "Rach", Jon began, "We've thanked the fans, our families, and our manager, who's left?" "Don't know, um, how 'bout the staff?" Tina nodded and said, "Yeah right, we have the privilege of thanking the staff at 19 management, and all those who we couldn't think of. Cheers." As they headed towards the backstage area, Brad stopped and stared at the far corner of the arena. The others kept walking and Hannah said, "What's up with Bradley?" "Don't know, he probably spotted Britney at least and can't think of what to say." Jon said and laughed with the other. Rachel stopped and went to check on him. When she stepped next to him, she looked around to see what caught his eye. She froze as well when she saw what he had, an ice blue scarf.  
  
Turning down the invitation to the ceremony's after-party, Brad, Rachel, and Tina returned to their room. After changing the three sat in the living room are if the suite. Rachel and Brad hadn't spoken or even looked at one another since they had left the Plaza. Tina looked from one to the other for a few minutes before standing and shouting, "What is wrong with you!! You two have been deader than Jimmy Hoffa since we left. If it's about that award, get over it!! It was joke!! Life goes on, it wasn't that damn serious!!" Tina stormed out the room and left Brad and Rachel staring at her door. They looked towards one another and their eyes met. Brad looked at the silver statues Tina had brought back and placed on the mantle over the suites fireplace. They had won five of the seven nominations, Losing to Arvil Levigne2 for Artist of the Year and just missed Best Video to Justin Timberlake. What had surprised most of the entire Award show audience was the announcement of "Bradley McIntosh and Rachel Stevens for Best Couple". Although they confusedly accepted the award, neither knew what to say, because both figured Paul and Hannah were a shoe-in. They continued to sit in utter silence until left her room for a glass of water, as she passed them she shouted, "Still sitting there like flipping idiots!! Oy!"  
  
Brad got up to leave Rachel gazing sadly out a window. As he moved pass her, she grabbed his wrist and looked him in the eyes. She stood and moved closely to him, pressing her chest against his. She stared hard into his eyes before saying, "I know you know what I'm about to say, but I'll say it anyway." He raised a finger and pressed it against her lips. Brad shook his head and pulled away from Rachel's grip. He looked back at her again, shaking his head slowly, sadly. The clear night sky flashed a bright white colour into the room. Before Brad, stood Rachel, but it wasn't Rachel. She was dressed as the girl in his dream. She gazed at him with heartfelt recognition. The locked eyes, neither able to look away. Rachel squinted through the white flare, no longer looking at her friend, but looking at the lost lover of her dream.3  
  
Here ends the first chapter! Tell me what you think!  
  
Author's Note *=This makes reference to my previous S club story, "Metal Box of Doom" (read that as well!!)  
  
1: I know "Alive" hasn't been released yet, but then again, The VMAs happened this year!  
  
2: I have no clue if I spelled her name correctly. If I didn't please forgive!  
  
3: As you can see this is definitely going to be a Brad and Rachel based story, so if you don't like the couple, don't read the rest of the story!! 


	2. Dreams

Chapter 2-Dream-A-Dream  
  
In our last chapter, Brad and Rachel had got a disturbing revelation as well an award to go with it. Now as a mysterious garment becomes a sacred symbol, their worlds are forever changed. (OK I suck at flash backing, if you read the last chapter; you know what happened, so let's move on, shall we!)  
  
The light faded as quickly and suddenly as it appeared. Tina ran from her room panic-stricken. "Hey did you guys see that?!" She stood looking at the still bodies of Rachel and Bradley, who hadn't moved since the flash. "What's wrong with you two now?!" Waving her hands in both their faces, Tina sigh and flopped on the couch. "Those two get stranger and stranger!" She watched both of them for a few more seconds, and gasped as their bodies collapsed.  
  
Floating inside the brilliant white space, Rachel and Bradley looked at one another, as their clothes faded away and were replaced with outfits, identical to those in Brad's dream. "What is going on?" He tried to say, but is voice trailed off into the light, unable to reach Rachel's ears. As they continued down the tunnel of brightness, the illusive blue scarf materialized from a wall and wrapped around Rachel's neck. She rubbed the silk fabric, traces the letters slowly with a finger. The light faded away and the two landed in a large meadow inside a small valley, full of wildflowers, where hummingbirds and butterflies drifted slowly in a warm spring breeze. Less than a yard away sat a gorgeous green creek. Overlooking the creek was a small hill, its pointed tip sat perfectly over the center of the water. Brad instantly recognized the area, and went over the stand by Rachel. She was staring at the water, tears streaming down her cheeks. As Brad approached, she looked towards him, clutching the scarf to her heart. "This.is where it happened.this is where I died." Brad hugged her and said, "You have nothing to worry about." He looked down at her then asked, "What do you mean? Have you been dreaming about this as well?" Rachel held back her tears log enough to say, "Yeah, for about a week now. I've known it was you and I, but I wasn't sure if you were having the same dream." They looked eyes for a moment, and then they shared their first kiss. The long and intimate moment was ruined by the sound of approaching dogs. Four uniformed guards, with large blue lion crest on their tunics, (identical to the tattoo on Brad's shoulder) appeared over the edge of the hill. The old and grizzled leader released the leash of his German Shepard, which ran up and rubbed against Bradley leg. As the men reached the dog, the leader, "Prince Malcolm, are you alright? We have searched all over the country side for you!" Brad and Rachel looked lost as the three other men wrapped a large purple cloak around Bradley's shoulders and pulled Rachel away from. One of the younger guards looked towards the older, "Sgt Roberts, what are we to do with the girl?" Roberts eyed Rachel thoughtfully and said, "Take her to the carriage, no one must know the Prince was with such a commoner!" Brad looked at the infuriated Rachel and tried to hold back his laughter. "Commoner?! Who the hell are calling a 'commoner', you pranny!! I oughta." The four guards looked at one another, the looked at Bradley, "Sir, where is she from, she speaks with such a strange accent?" Brad looked from Roberts to Rachel as he realized that the four men spoke with a weird accent themselves, "She, like myself, is from England. You speak with an accent more so than she does!" Rachel smiled and crossed arms towards Roberts. He and his men looked at one another and burst into laughter. "England? 'She, like you' are from England. Sir, it is good to know the marriage has not ruined your since of humor." Rach and Brad looked at one another and at the same time shouted, "What wedding?" Roberts wrapped his arm around Brad's shoulder and began to lead up the hill. "Malcolm, please excuse me, but are you all right? Have you hit you head somewhere?" Roberts eyed Rachel before turning his and Brad's back to her, "Sir, you are set to marry the Princess of Genauvia, Bryanne de Tinalle, you two have been arrange together for the sake of the kingdom." Brad looked back at Rachel and the scarf around her neck flickered, although there was no breeze. "So, sir, shall we go?"  
  
Inside the plush violet colored velvet carriage, Brad had to constantly look away from Rachel's glare. As the headed down a smooth cobble stone road, a large marble castle appeared over the horizon. It large golden towers glistened in the setting sunlight, and as the large marble stone had a gloss no polish could compare. Brad and Rachel stared in amazement as the carriage pulled up to the mahogany doors, and dozens of handmaids ran to greet them. Brad smiled at all the girls as they ran to him, asking to follow his every need. Rachel smacked in the head after he whispered something in one of the girl's ear and she giggled and blushed a bright red. Roberts began laughing at her and taunted, "Aye, jealous cause the Prince wants to try out another maid! What makes you so special!!" Rachel was seconds from slapping the guy when a flaming arrow struck the carriage's door, inches from Brad's head. Rachel gasped and ran to him. Roberts was rushing everyone into the castle's courtyard, "Hurry, the rebels are attacking again! Damn fools!" Once safe in the castle, Brad, Rachel, Roberts, his two squires (Larette and DeSoto) And two of Bradley's handmaidens entered the large room Roberts "reminded" Brad was his bedroom. Plopping down on the large plush Bed, Rachel sighed and closed her eyes. Brad did the same, but was called to attention by Roberts obviously clearing his throat, "Ahem.sir, I don't think you should continue spending time with this servant, she has not been present for many of her duties." Rachel sat up, practically fuming, "Servant?! Bradley's Servant!! I don't know you think I am, but I surely am not his servant!!" Roberts looked at Rachel slowly, then began laughing, "Girl, are you drunk?! You have been lord Malcolm's servant since he was born. From now on, you are longer aloud to serve at the wine cask." Brad held Rachel back as she lunged towards the laughing man and his followers. As the left, she slumped to the floor, more hurt then angry, "Well, if isn't the biggest let down of a dream.so when do I die again?" Brad sat next to her and hugged her tightly, wrapping the scarf securely around her neck. He looked at the letters slowly, "Hmm, I wonder what your name is." "My name is Rachel, you hoof!" Rachel looked at the red letters, and stated the obvious, "Oh.well, the 'M' is for Malcolm, but the we don't know what the 'S' stands for." Brad rolled his eyes, "Duh, that's I meant. Maybe you should ask around for your name." Rachel looked at him quizzically, "Right, I'll walk around asking stranger 'Hi, do you know what my name is?' Not happening! You ask around" "I don't think that would be a good idea." Rachel pulled away from him and asked, "And that means what?" Brad stood and withdrew away, suggestively from hitting range, "Well.if that guard guy thought we were.you know.shagging, then it would be right if I had to ask around for your name." Rachel sighed in disgust and left the room. Outside, she held back the tears that were swelling, and looked at the scarf. How could things be so horrible, despite her dying, the "Dream Rachel" always seemed so happy and in love.with "Dream Bradley".how was that possible, she had never felt more for Brad than as a close friend or sibling, but for months, since the dreams came, she had seem him in a new light. Walking slowly down the hall, Rachel passed large doors with great handles, and pictures of the crest that Roberts and the other guards bore. The roaring lion had looked oddly familiar, but she could not place where she had seen it. Lost in the giant maze of corridors and stairwells, Rachel slumped against a wall, frustrated and confused. A slight whisper broke her moping, "Psst, Seleste, Seleste, come here" Rachel looked around until she saw a blonde heads poking from out one of the doors. Unable to see the person's face, Rachel slowly stepped towards it and squinted, as she got closer, the head looked more and more familiar. Coming face to face with the girl who had called her, Rachel hugged her and shouted, "Jo, what are you doing her?!" The girl at Rachel and asked, "Jo? Who is Jo? My name is Olivia silly. So how was Prince Malcolm today?" Rachel stepped into the large room and spun around in amazement. It was huge, smaller than Brad's mind you, but compared to the size of Rachel room at home, this was an apartment. Olivia led Rachel to her feather soft bed and sat, anxiously staring at Rachel. "Come on, the suspense is killing me, how was Prince Malcolm? Did you guys.you know.yet, or is he still taking his time." Rachel looked at Olivia and laughed to herself and thought, 'Bradley, taking his time? There's a surprise' "Damn Selly, spill it already, you were gone all weekend and now your acting completely weird.did he knock something loose?" Rachel shook her head and smiled, "No, or at least I don't think so." Rachel exhaled deeply and began telling what she figured was her friend on as many detail she could from her dreams and what she remembered from the day.  
  
Meanwhile Brad was telling tales of his own. In his room, his two "friends", Lance and Caleb were just as anxious to hear of Brad's weekend away. "So, did you finally get her", Caleb asked winking. Lance laughed and added, "Yeah, she's been playing hard to get for years and then you two vanish for the weekend. Don't tell me nothing happened!" Brad looked at the two and thought about how often Jon and Paul had done the same thing after his dates. Ironically the two looked identical to Jon and Paul in every way. It was scary. "I don't why you keeps assuming we did anything", Brad shrugged, not really sure if anything happened before he appeared. "Ha-ha, Malcolm, Seleste is not the first girl you've ran off with and don't tell me nothing happened with them either!" Lance looked at Brad and shrugged, "Hmm, well maybe Seleste is different from all the others. Olivia said she had been acting really weird lately! You did.you know.knock something loose, did you?" Brad laughed at the thought of him and Rachel.doing anything that he would knock something loose, but he was starting to think of her as much more than a friend.plus the dreams, until now, he thought they were just subtle hints to something more.Caleb's voice broke Brad's chain of thought, "Malcolm, we are needed in the Dining Hall." Joining Rachel and Olivia, who thought looked just like Jo, the five headed down the long brick hall, stopping at doors large enough to block a lake. Brad and Rachel stood behind Caleb, who looked back at Brad. "Um, Malcolm, we can't enter before nobility." Brad looked at Rachel, and pushed through the doors. Inside, three large tables filled with a feast to feed hundreds before the golden thrones. Bradley's/ Malcolm's parents sat smiling happily at their court, and motioned for Brad to join them. At the head of the table closest to the thrones, sat Lady Bryanne (who oddly looked like Tina) and her parents. She stood as Brad approached and embraced him tightly, "Lord Malcolm, I am so glad you've returned safely! I was so worried the rebels had gotten to you before Roberts had. Brad smiled and pulled away from her. As he moved towards the throne stage, several men stepped from crevices along the walls, and began a fanfare. The king stood and held his hand toward Brad and Bryanne, "Greeting country- folk of Kerivor, and visitor of Genauvia. We are here to celebrate the union of my son, crown heir Prince Malcolm, and the Princess, Bryanne de Tinalle! This royal feast commemorates this bond with peace and happiness!" The King sat next to his wife, and continued to overlook the festive celebration. Rachel sat in the hall, muffling her sobs in the illusive scarf. Through her tears, she gazed at the garment, and wondered how long before she came had the scarf been made. Olivia joined Rachel on the floor and wrapped her arm around her. "Don't worry, Malcolm doesn't feel for the pompous wench like he does for you." Rachel looked at her friend and smiled. Olivia helped Rachel up and joined the party. Brad, Lance and Caleb cat near the door, watching as jewel maids danced, throwing jasmines and lilies on the table before them. One in particular hand caught both Brad's and Caleb's eye, for different reasons though. Over her orange veil, the dancer gazed at Caleb as if he were the only one in the world. All her moves stirred a feeling like nothing before inside him. They looked eyes in their own special place. Brad knew the girl looked obnoxiously familiar and until he seen how she was so into Caleb had he realized who she was, at home at least. Brad stood and searched around the room for Rachel, who was leaned against a wall looking at him. He moved in her direction, until Bryanne cut off his path, "Prince, shall we have a dance, for this is our special occasion." Taking his hand, Bryanne led Brad to the center of the floor and both began to dance. Brad looked back at Rachel, whose eyes had once again began to water. Caleb appeared at Brad side, holding the hand of the orange veiled-dancer, "Hey Malcolm, I want you to meet Stacy." He reached and took her hand, and kissed it politely. She blushed and Caleb pulled her away and eyed Brad. Brad smiled and continued his dance with Bryanne, who had led their dance to a faster song. Olivia pulled Rachel toward Brad and stopped in eye range of he and Bryanne. She pushed Rachel towards him, and began to dance with Lance. Brad pulled away from Bryanne and took Rachel's hand. Once again the song changed and the three couple danced (a "Knight's Tale" style) before the amazed crowd and infuriated Royals. Roberts grabbed Rachel's arm and yanked her Brad's hold. , she shouted, "Damn you, unhand me!!" The king rose, and motioned Rachel before him, "Girl, you have much nerve to use such profane language in front of your King as well disturb the dance of your future rulers.what have you to say for yourself?" Rachel looked back at Brad then to the king, "I apologize sire, I was only obliging the wishes of his highness." The looked at Brad and asked, "Is it true, that you wished to dance with this commoner? What make her worthy of your time?" Brad stepped to Rachel's side and began, "Worthy.um, well she is.gorgeous.and." ".I was tired and Lord Malcolm wished to continue his dance, so I chose her to be his partner." Bryanne stepped next to them and smiled as Brad and Rachel sighed in relief. The king nodded and returned to his seat. Roberts grunted and released Rachel's arms. She threw him her meanest "I hate you" look and walked away. Roberts scurried to the base of the throne and kneeled before the king. "Sir, you must punish that servant, she has been utterly rude and unruly, especially in front of such important guest." The King look from Roberts to his queen and asked, "What do you suggest, Dearest?" She looked up thoughtfully and said, "Ah, Malcolm has always like one who had the gift of song, so she shall sing. If she proves unworthy, she shall be demoted to Roberts hand servant." The King nodded and looked to his Royal Captain, "Does this please you, Sir Roberts?" Roberts stood and agreed, not really realizing he had been insulted. Rachel stood before the court nervously. Less than an hour before, Roberts had informed her of the Queen's decree, so in retort, Rachel said, "Ha, I'll be your maid the day Brad sleeps less than eight hours and Paul eats only three times!!" Roberts retreated, not sure who she was talking about, but not caring for her attitude. Now Rachel, Olivia and Stacy stood waiting for the band's signal. Brad, Lance, Bryanne and Caleb sat up front, to give their friends support. The music began Rachel sighed, happy the players had perfected the music on such short notice. She stepped up, between the other two and began, "Hey boy". Joined by the others, "What you need is a girl who can give you what you need, a crazy girl someone like me." Rachel moved about room, performing each move of the routine she had taught Stacy and Olivia, as if her life depended on it. The crowd "awed" when she crawled unto the table singing, "I watch play around, but that don't bother me, I'm not in rush cos I can see.that a boy like you needs a crazy girl like me." Despite Brad's obvious excitement, he motioned off, seeing the King's scowl and the Queen's amused smirk. The girls finished the song and bowed before the applauding villagers, and Rachel tuned to face her judgment. The Queen sat looking upon, taking in the apparent interest her son had in her as well as the way Rachel subtly returned it. "Hmm, that was quite.interesting. I will allow you to continue to serve Malcolm, if.only if you continue to grace us with such music often." Rachel thanked the Queen and ran to the hall, greeted by a huge hug from Brad. "You were great! I must say, I never heard you sing that better!" Rachel smiled and pushed him off her as the other came to greet her. "Well now, Seleste, I believe that you have some explaining to do, like where you learned to move like that, it was awesome!" Olivia hugged Rach before they headed towards Brad's room. Outside the large castle windows, a jet-black raven sat watching the servant-girls' performance. He cocked his head to the side, as she moved and sand to the music where part of her soul.her prized soul. The images that the bird saw were being sent a giant crystal mirror, in a dark and rigid castle, watched by the cold eyes of the Black Maiden, Mistress of the Fallen. She smiled cruelty at the sight of the girl affection to the Prince.her prince. She beckoned her pet back with the wave of her hand and an icy yet sultry whisper, "Sebastian, return." The Raven lifted off the great stone as the girl left the room. Unnoticed, a golden-crowned dove sat and watched the show as well. It knew that the girl, called Rachel, and Prince Malcolm, called Bradley were in grave danger. The dove cooed in response to his friends call and took flight. Little did any of them know.how much danger they were in. Now, not only were the Dream Travelers marked for death, but as were all their new friends. And this was only the beginning of the Great War.  
  
YAY!!! Another chapter done as the story unfolds. **Laughs evilly** marvel in suspense, What shall become of our love-struck heroes, what does the creepy Black Maiden have in store them and their friends? Why am I asking you questions and I'm the author? Find out in the next chapter!!!  
  
PS: More romance to happen between B&R so be prepared!! R&R please, cheers!!  
  
TBC!!! 


End file.
